


You Should Feel Blessed

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [33]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elamistress: that’s not important what’s important is that you’ve been talking to us instead of kissing ur boy</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: he’s not my boy</p><p>Jdotlaw: not with that attitude he’s not</p><p>Angelsky: i mean he did call u daddy that one time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Feel Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings

**Mamjer: @tomjemmings** where are you?

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m heading over to the art building

 **Mamjer:** why

 **Tomjemmings:** Hercules is making us all new outfits for the inaugural ball or something? I don’t know?

 **Colderthancold:** but he already has everyone’s measurements

 **Tomejemmings:** I? D?? K???

 **Angelsky:** suuuuuuuuure you don’t

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m not sure what you’re trying to imply but ur wrong

 **Angelsky:** what about my wrong

 **Jdotlaw:** okay yes you’re funny but also literally everyone knows that “ur” iss for both “your” and “you’re”

 **Angelsky:** whatevr Jonathan

 **Tomjemmings: @mamjer** since u seem to be so interested in my life i’ll have u kno that i’m walking into the art building right now

 **Mamjer:** I’m proud of you thomas, we all know how much you struggle with placing one foot in front of the other on a regular basis

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Morelikedamnilton: @mamjer @tomjemmings** what even is ur relationship\

 **Doriber:** it doesn’t matter it’s beautiful

 **Mamjer:** it’s that level of friendship where we communicate via insults

 **Doriber:** I repeat myself, beautiful

 **Colderthancold: @doriber** u say that bc u don’t live in a room with them

 **Jdotlaw:** but at least u don’t live in a room with **@lagayette**

 **Lagayette:** what is so terrible about sharing my space, u should feel blessed

 **Adotfightme:** there’s nothing w r o n g with it

 **Elamistress:** wait is their beef in room 177

 **Jdotlaw:** 177(6)

 **Adotfightme:** no? It’s just that laf is in a relationship with gwash

 **Angelsky:** but yes, we knew that already

 **Adotfightme:** also that laf if the type of person who fully primps before any encounter with their lover

 **Jdotlaw:** and they need to get their entire outfit and look improved by their room mates before leaving

 **Elamistress:** what’s so bad about that?

 **Adotfightme:** nothing, laf is incredibly beautiful

 **Lagayette:** thank u mon ami  <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s just that this process takes several hours

 **Adotfightme:** and laf wants every step approved

 **Doriber:** I still don’t get the problem

 **Jdotlaw:** THE PROBLEM IS WHEN LAF ASKS YOU IF THEIR LINGERIE WILL MAKE THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES WANT TO TAKE IT OFF OF THEM IN A PEEL IT OFF SLOWLY AND KISS THE SKIN AS IT’S REVEALED SORT OF WAY OR A RIP IT OFF SO THAT ONLY A PILE OF THREAD REMAINS SORT OF WAY

 **Elamistress:** omg

 **Morelikedamnilton: @lagayette** u make them do that

 **Lagayette:** yes

 **Colderthancold:** but why?

 **Lagayette:** bc every single component of my look is important, and depending on what sort of mood I am, and i want to trigger different reactions in my dearest george

 **Doriber:** I can respect that

 **Lagayette:** thank u

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme @jdotlaw** wait does this mean that you’ve both seen laf dressed in an incredibly alluring manner and just haven’t said anything?

 **Adotfightme:** I mean, we’re roommates - like you’ve probably seen both **@doriber** and **@angelsky** naked and don’t tell us about it???

 **Elamistress:** and he knows you’ve seen me naked

 **Jdotlaw:** ;)

 **Doriber: @colderthancold** ??????????????????

 **Colderthancold:** why does it matter

 **Doriber:** i need to know

 **Colderthancold:** know what?

 **Doriber:** is tommy-boy cut or just skinny

 **Adotfightme:** that’s a legitimate question that needs answering

 **Lagayette:** why don’t you ask Hercules?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ???

 **Mamjer:** ???!???!?!!?

 **Angelsky: @lagayette** wait u mean i was right

 **Morelikedamnilton:** RIGHT ABOUT WHAT

 **Jdotlaw:** OH MY GOD

 **Lagayette:** all i’m saying is that hercules woke up to someone in his bed the morning i got engaged

 **Mamjer:** omgomgomgomg

 **Adotfightme:** r u telling me that our tailor fucked thomas jefferson

 **Angelsky:** i fuckign knew it

 **Doriber:** i cannot believe it

 **Lagayette:** I actually think they’ll be quite cute together

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i could see it, they’d kind of balance each other out

 **Adotfightme:** bUT IT’S JEFFERSON

 **Mamjer:** he’s really not that bad

 **Adotfightme:** i kNOW THat, but it’s the PRINCIPLE OF THE MATTER

 **Doriber: @adotfightme** how do u kno that herc topped

 **Colderthancold:** he doesn’t

\---

 **Tomjemmings:** alright guys so there’s this girl who keeps flirting with mulligan

 **Mamjer:** jesus thomas why does this matter to us

 **Tomjemmings:** it’s fuckign hilarious bc mulligan is too nice to turn down her advances

 **Jdotlaw:** herc’s gay tho

 **Tomjemmings:** i know that, but apparently this girl doesn’t

 **Angelsky:** what are you gonna do about it

 **Tomjemmings:** why would I do anything?

 **Doriber:** bc it’s herc and he’s #oneofus and we protect our own

 **Elamistress:** oneofus oneofus oneofus

 **Tomjemmings:** riiiiight

 **Adotfightme:** go defend herc’s honor **@tomjemmings**

 **Mamjer:** Yeah thomas, go defend herc’s honor

 **Tomjemmings:**  fINE

 **Lagayette:** Besides, Thomas, we all know you’re very protective of your friends - it would make sense that this girl trying to intrude into our dear Hercules’ life like this would upset you

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Colderthanfirst:** besides the faster she leaves, the quicker you and mueller can get to actually getting your measurements or whatever it is you guys are doing, and then you can come back here for our movie night

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but like when did that become a thing, bc i approve of it being a thing, but why

 **Adotfightme:** it happened when u got sick, and also like u have a ridiculous collection of movies about the revolutionary war and it’s fucking hilarious to watch everyone get angry about it

 **Jdotlaw:** thEY’RE SUPPOSED TO TRIGGER MY MEMORIES

 **Elamistress:** have they ever actually done that

 **Jdotlaw:** ...no

 **Doriber:** that’s what I thought

 **Tomjemmings:** omg this girl just “fell” onto hercules’ lap omg wtf

 **Angelsky:** go claim ur man thomas

 **Tomjemmings:** ON IT

 **Mamjer:** ...

 **Colderthancold:** he didn’t even try to fight that

 **Adotfightme:** has this been a thing? Or like?? Did they just fuck and then not talk about it???

 **Lagayette:**  they’ve acknowledged that it happened but I don’t believe they’ve figured anything out beyond that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how do you know everything all the time

 **Jdotlaw:** babe it’s better not to question laf

 **Lagayette:** ;)

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** wtf is thomas doing does he have beef with this girl that i didn’t know about

 **Angelsky:** what’s he doing

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i was finishing some sketches in the studio and so was this other girl, and then she asked me about the assignment and she didn’t quite understand it so I was showing her what i had done for it and then she tripped over one of the chairs and then tommy came over and helped her up and then kicked her sketchbook across the room before sitting back down

 **Colderthancold:** tommy

 **Doriber:** wtf thomas

 **Mamjer:** i really wish I could say I was surprised by his lack of subtlety

 **Lagayette: @tailorsoldierspy** is he sitting closer to you than before

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Yes?

 **Adotfightme: @tailorsoldierspy** did u kno that this girl has a rly big crush on you

 **Angelsky:** okay but like herc is really attractive, especially when u factor in the combo of muscles and sensitive artistic side

 **Adotfightme:** i’m not blaming her for having the crush on herc, I have a crush on herc a little bit

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what ???

 **Adotfightme:** it’s a friend crush

 **Elamistress:** it’s alex, he’s at least a little in love with everyone here

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s true

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay but I still don’t get why any of this matters

 **Lagayette:** mon ami our dearest thomas is simply staking his claim

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what claim

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** O H

 **Mamjer:** is he pouting and glaring in the girl’s direction

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** a little bit???

 **Mamjer:** he once broke his wrist trying to impress a girl please handle the situation before he hurts himself too terribly

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i don’t? Understand??? Also what do u mean he broke his wrist trying to impress a girl

 **Morelikedamnilton: @tailorsoldierspy** do you have a crush on thomas

 **Mamjer:** he’s very attractive, we’d understand if that answer is yes, and this time around he’s not so bad

 **Adotfightme:** i wouldn’t judge you actually bc **@mamjer** has a point he’s like 10x better now

 **Doriber:** u guys will look hot together

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @lagayette** dID YOU TELL THEM

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** bUTWHY

 **Elamistress:** that’s not important what’s important is that you’ve been talking to us instead of kissing ur boy

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he’s not my boy

 **Jdotlaw:** not with that attitude he’s not

 **Angelsky:** i mean he did call u daddy that one time

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it was a jOKE

 **Lagayette:** mmhmm i said that too

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** s t o p

 **Doriber:** has thomas attacked the girl yet

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** no but she keeps trying to talk to me and he’s almost fallen off the stool once

 **Adotfightme:** #toogood

 **Angelsky:** okay before u have a wild makeup session in the art room i need to know: is thomas wearing his glasses with that one plaid shirt and also those fitted black jeans and the boots

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yes?

 **Angelsky:** u kno how i went through all ur closets and gave u different outfit combos

 **Elamistress:** oh yes, the “high maintenance trynafuck” the “comfort but still sexy” the “I tryna fuck but not looking like i’m tryna fuck” and the “imma slut pls fuck me” outfits

 **Angelsky:** yes those

 **Morelikedamnilton:** which one is he wearing?

 **Angelsky:** number three

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** omg

 **Lagayette:** GO AFTER YOUR MAN HERCULES

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** there are actual daggers coming out of his eyes i’m fuckingn gOING

 **Elamistress:** I WANT ALL THE DETAILS AFTER

**Author's Note:**

> So this ship might seem totally fuckign random, and it kind of is, but also I've been kind of working up to it the slightest bit recently, so if you were to go back and read, I'm sure you'd notice a couple throwaway comments if you didn't before :-) If you really cannot get into it, this will probably be the only segment with such a large focus on it, though it might show up some more in "Drinking Game" <3
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----Callback list for the fandub auditions will be going up soon, more information can be found at:  
> \----------http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/  
> Me News:  
> \-----I will be leaving for Florida next week to visit a friend, so I'm going to be trying to write enough so I still have stuff to post during that time
> 
> Comments and talking with everyone is literally what helps me start my day, and I love it so much, I love you. I know this ship is weird, so i'm really curious what you guys will think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
